


Ransom

by conceptofzero



Category: BioShock
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lower half of his sweater is pink by the time he finds a place to hide, behind the farmer’s market counter. There are a dozen bullets in him and he’s all out of health kits, and he’s really regretting his decision to smash the health stations to get at their kits. He’s got $30 bucks on hand, he could find a hacked one and get healed three times over, or even find one of those terrifying clown vending machines and buy a kit from there, but instead he’s stuck out here, too tired to go very far. </p>
<p>Which means he’s just waiting to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ransom

The lower half of his sweater is pink by the time he finds a place to hide, behind the farmer’s market counter. There are a dozen bullets in him and he’s all out of health kits, and he’s really regretting his decision to smash the health stations to get at their kits. He’s got $30 bucks on hand, he could find a hacked one and get healed three times over, or even find one of those terrifying clown vending machines and buy a kit from there, but instead he’s stuck out here, too tired to go very far. 

Which means he’s just waiting to die. He should be glad that death down here apparently isn’t permanent for him but it’s really hard to feel grateful that he gets to experience being murdered again and again. 

Jack picks up the radio on his hip, hissing into it. “Atlas? Are you there? Can you see any health near me?” 

There’s nothing from it. Jack gives it a light smack with his palm to see if he can hear something from it, even static, but there’s nothing. Does this thing need batteries? God help him if he’s got to go scouting for those next, once he finishes bleeding out. 

Nearby, something clanks against the floor. Jack goes quiet, wondering if it’s a Big Daddy or a splicer. There’s none of that mournful groaning that he’s used to hearing with one of them, so it’s probably a splicer then. He’s half tempted to go out to meet it and get himself killed so he can be done with this. But he’s not really sure he’ll be able to do much except stand around and keep a hand pressed over his guts. He could really use any first aid right now, even if it was just bandages, or hell, some canned food to make him feel better. 

Jack closes his eyes, listening carefully. There’s another clank and some of the muttering he’s used to. Yeah, that’s a splicer alright. Jack sighs and reaches for his pistol, opening his eyes back up-

-and looking straight down the barrel of a shotgun. Well, that made things substantially easier for him. This is going to hurt, but all of his deaths generally do. Jack swings his pistol up, and promptly gets smashed across the face by the shotgun’s barrel. He fumbles his gun and the splicer rips it out of his grip, throwing it back. Jack reaches for the shotgun but he’s moving slower than he means to, and there’s a second splicer throwing themselves over the counter. “Peek-a-boo!”

“Shut up and get his pack!” The first one yells and then they’re both wrestling with Jack, dragging him away from the counter and to the middle of the floor, tearing at his gear. He fights as best he can but he’s exhausted and then all he can feel is pain as one of those bastards socks him in the stomach. It hurts so bad that he’s left gagging, trying to curl in on himself as they yank the pack off of him, taking away all of Jack’s weapons and putting them out of reach. They’re only ten feet away, but with Jack pulled tight around himself, they might as well be back on the surface, sitting up on a beach in the sun. 

“Did you get him?” Another sing-songing voice calls out and then Jack’s surrounded. These ones seem to actually know each other and it’s clear they’ve done something like this before because before he can do much except sputter, they’ve got him turned onto his front and they get wire around his wrists and his ankles, binding him tight. It takes two of them to yank him back up onto his knees and Jack finally gets a good look at them. 

There’s four of them - three men (owl, rabbit, wolf) and a woman (cat). They’re all heavily spliced by the looks of them - Owl’s got a droop to his mouth and Rabbit has red sores around his nose, while Wolf seems to be losing his hair and Cat’s arms are too long, her hands clutching a pair of hooks. She speaks first, looking terribly pleased with herself. “I told you it was him, I saw him wobbling about, looking for a health kit.” 

“You really should have thought twice before you smashed up everything. Now you’re stuck with us.” Owl seems amused by it all as well, and Jack just grits his teeth, waiting for these assholes to kill him. With his luck, they’re going to try torture him and make it a slow one. 

Rabbit unhooks Jack’s radio and presses the button, calling in on it. “Roger, roger, come in Atlas, come iiinnn. We’ve got your boy with us.” 

There’s no response back. Owl holds out his hand and they transfer the radio over, giving him a shot. “We know you’re on the other line, we heard you chatting his ear off earlier. Don’t be shy now. Come on Atlas, here’s your chance to speak to the people again, like you used to.” 

“Tell us all about how good it’s going to be when Ryan’s not running the place!” Wolf calls out and Jack stares at the ground, trying to figure out if he could get to his pack and set off a grenade. That would be enough to wipe them all out and make sure that he wakes up in the safety of the Vita-Chamber. He can still feel blood trickling out of him, and he’s sure that the sweater’s the only thing keeping him from bleeding to death. 

“Atlas, we’ve had our differences, but this is the time where we both set our grudges aside, and talk about how much your little one-man-army is worth to you. We know you’ve got ADAM stockpiles, and money too. So how’s about a trade. You get us what we want, we give you what you really need.” Owl crouches down and takes a good look at Jack, prodding the bloodier spots on Jack’s sweater until he gets a grunt of pain out of him. “You can’t do this on your own. If you could, you wouldn’t be guiding Rapture’s newest arrival around like it’s your job, so-”

The radio crackles to life and Jack perks up at the sound of Atlas’ voice, even if the message isn’t a good one. “There won’t be any negotiations.” 

Wolf mimics Atlas, putting on a thick, terrible brogue. “There won’t be any negotiations, because I’m an arrrsehole.” 

Rabbit laughs and Owl motions for them to stay hushed up while he radios back. “There will be if you expect him back. Or do you think if you wait long enough, we’ll kill him and send him back to the Vita-Chambers? We know you’ve hacked them somehow, and we’re done with seeing him pop back up as soon as he dies. We’ve got plenty of bandages and creams here to keep him alive and in our hands. You won’t get him back, not unless you start being reasonable.” 

That’s… that’s a problem. If they don’t let him die, he can’t get out of here. And if they don’t heal him all the way up, he won’t be strong enough to fight back. Jack stays quiet, knowing better than to undercut Atlas. He has a plan, Jack’s sure of it. They need each other to escape. Though… though it’s not like Atlas has a reason to leave anymore, now that he’s family has died. 

“Your soldier’s looking worried.” Owl says and then he grabs Jack’s hair, yanking his head to the side. “You know, he’s a pretty one. I don’t think anybody’s been close enough to notice that before. Are you sweet on him Atlas? Have you cranked one out thinking about that soft, smooth, flawless skin?”

“You’re getting creepy,” The wolf reminds him but Owl just waves it off. Jack tries to pull his head away but Owl’s got a tight grip on his hair, keeping Jack exactly where he is. 

“Would you like him so much if we cut his face off? Or maybe we should start small and slice those lips off. You give us an address and we’ll drop him off in bits. He doesn’t need fingers or toes to stay alive, or limbs for that matter. We’ll send you him piece by piece. Maybe you could convince the Vita-Chamber to make you a new one using his leftovers.” Owl keeps his eyes locked with Jack as he lists that all off and it’s enough to make him shudder, though that might also be the blood loss. Maybe if he’s lucky, he’ll bleed to death here before the splicers can actually do any of this. Maybe Atlas can keep them talking. 

Atlas doesn’t respond. Owl hands the radio off to the Cat, letting her hold it between her hooks, and he lets go of Jack as he stands back up. Rabbit produces a knife from a holder on his belt and puts the blade against Jack’s mouth. “Should I open his smile up?”

Owl shakes his head. “Not yet. I’ve got a better idea. Where’s the nearest camera?” 

It’s about twenty feet away and they drag him towards it, taking Jack further away from his weapons. It’s one of the ones he couldn’t reach to hack, and it’s too high up. He’s bracing himself, waiting for the security bots to come, but they don’t. When he tries to figure out the answer, the Rabbit points his head towards the bot shutdown panel. They’ve managed to break the casing and to turn the switch to off permanently. “You’re not the only one who knows how to get around Ryan’s technology. Though I gotta give it to you, you learned faster than anybody else here. It took us over a year to figure that one out, and we’re still one of the only groups who knows it.” 

Owl motions for Cat to speak and she brings the radio up. “Do you like to watch? Do you feel powerful sitting in a booth somewhere, looking down at all of us? Do you feel like Ryan when you do it?” 

There’s a jingle and the pit of Jack’s stomach turns to ice as he watches Owl open his belt and unzip his fly. He pulls his cock out, wrapping a gloved hand around it and stroking himself in front of Jack’s face. He doesn’t say anything, he just grins. 

“We’re going fully creepy already?” Wolf sounds amused more than horrified, and then he and Rabbit do the same, getting their pants open or down, and then Jack’s stuck on his knees with three cocks on either side of him, and a camera pointed right at all of them. And the Cat, still on the radio, talking to Atlas.

Jack clenches his jaw and he starts thinking about exits, if he could maybe headbutt one of them and try rolling to safety. He breathes through his nose and starts leaning back, but Rabbit just grabs hold of Jack’s head and keeps him held up by his hair. It hurts having him yank hard enough to pull it out by the roots and Jack’s forced to stop leaning away, staying up on his knees while they keep jerking off in front of him.

“So here’s the deal Jack: we’re going to fuck you. And we’re going to do it where Atlas can watch, since he’s taken such a shine to you. Anytime he asks us to stop, we’ll stop, and all of this can end in a trade that turns you over to him, and gets us what we need. And we all know this will go quicker if you ask Atlas to save you.” Owl says this all casually, like it’s nothing but a business proposal. His cock is pink and getting hard, and as he strokes himself, his voice flutters ever so slightly. “If you start right now, we might not have to do anything you don’t want. We could all be done this in record time.” 

“But it’s fine if you don’t play along. It’s more fun if you don’t.” And he feels Rabbit rub his cock against Jack’s cheek, the skin warm and the head just a little wet. He tries to turn away but he can’t, and he doesn’t dare open his mouth, so he’s stuck feeling Rabbit rub his cock against him, smearing it up and down. “We haven’t had such a choice piece of flesh in a long time.” 

“Yeah everybody does have pretty fucked up skin conditions these days, and you look normal still.” The Wolf agrees, though he seems the least enthusiastic of the three. Even Cat sounds more into it, though Jack can only hear her and not see her anymore. 

It sounds like she’s dirty-talking Atlas though. “Have you been imagining what your cock would look like in his mouth? Did you think about him on his knees, begging you to fuck his mouth? Is that what Rapture’s liberator is up to these days, rubbing one out while watching the security cameras?”

And he shouldn’t have listened in to Cat speaking because now Jack’s picturing himself in front of Atlas and goddammit that’s the last thing he needs right now. Especially when there’s three cocks and one of them’s already rubbing against him, and now Owl puts his foot forward and pushes down on Jack’s crotch, putting pressure on his dick as well. “You’re not going to believe this boys, but I think he’s into this.”

“Of course he is. Atlas is watching.” Rabbit pulls Jack’s head to the side and starts rubbing the head of his cock over Jack’s lips. It’s humiliating and awful and he unclenches his jaw, ready to bite Rabbit. But soon as he does that, he lifts his cock up and just pats the head on Jack’s mouth a few times. “He’s thinking about chewing on me.” 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” And the boot on his cock moves up, pressing into Jack’s stomach. He hisses between his teeth and makes a low, pained noise, glaring up at them. Owl just grins viciously “You bite us, and we’re going to pour salt in your wounds. It won’t kill you, but it’ll sting like a bitch. And then we’ll pull your teeth out.” 

There’s a small hand on the back of his neck and then Cat’s talking to him, directly behind his left ear. “That’s what I do. I’ve got both sets of pliers with me and we’ll rip out every last one. Do you think they come back in the Vita-Chambers or not? It could be fun to find out.” 

“So, with that settled, let’s hear you talk to Atlas.” The radio’s thrust in front of Jack’s face. He can hear the hiss of stating telling him that Atlas is there, even if he isn’t talking. He already gave his answer. No negotiation. So Jack stays quiet and glares up at them, refusing to participate. 

It’s Atlas who breaks first, and his voice is so tight and tense, a horrible reminder that he’s already lost his wife and son not even an hour ago now. “I can’t get you out of this one Jack. Don’t waste your energy fighting them, would you kindly. Save it for later.” 

Jack’s stomach sinks and Owl gives the radio a glare before he gives a too-casual shrug. He takes his foot off of Jack, only to put some force into it as he kicks Jack right in the wounds. Jack howls in pain. It’s cut off as Rabbit shoves his cock into Jack’s mouth, pushing in deep. He can barely concentrate on it when his lower half is a sea of burning pain, but no matter how he tries to pull back or twist his head, Rabbit has both hands holding Jack’s head still as he pumps his cock in and out of Jack’s mouth. It’s not a blowjob - he’s just fucking Jack’s mouth. 

“That’s it, that’s it, just like that. Keep that mouth open and suck it all down. You’re such a good, wet little hole. Mmmm Atlas, you’re missing out.” Rabbit rambles as he fucks Jack, his cock thrusting in deep enough to make him gag. It just encourages Rabbit to keep slamming his hips into Jack’s mouth. It’s too fast and it’s too hard and it’s horrible, utterly fucking horrible. He thought he’d seen the worse Rapture had to offer but he never imagined he’d ever experience anything as awful and degrading as this. Jack keeps trying to turn his head away and spit Rabbit out. When he can’t, his teeth dig in-

And Rabbit yanks out, slapping Jack hard across the face. “Fuck, I told you, keep your teeth to yourself!” 

“Don’t blame him, you’re the one who didn’t give him any time to get used to it.” Owl chides. Jack’s cheek feels hot where he got hit and coughs and spits on the floor, trying to get out the taste. “But promises are promises. Toss me the salt, Cat-”

“No!” Jack coughs out and he hates himself so much right now, but he can’t do it. It makes him sick to think of fighting back now, even if he was ready to a moment ago. But his stomach is still aching from the kick and if they salt his wounds, he’s going to be in too much pain to do anything but scream, and screaming’s going to bring down more of those things. He doesn’t know the answer about if his teeth will come back in the Vita-Chamber and he doesn’t want to find out. More than anything though, he wants Atlas to come back over the radio and tell him why he’s being left here alone. He sucks in air and though his voice drips with barely constrained rage, he manages to make himself speak. “N-no, I. It was a-an accident. Don’t- don’t do it.” 

Owl trades a look with Rabbit, “Well look at that. Cat, bring the radio here. Jack, do you have a message for Atlas?” 

The radio’s in front of him. There’s spit on his face and three cocks right there, one wet and the other two waiting. A delicate hand creeping around his hips and down to his crotch, Cat’s hand squeezes Jack’s cock until she gets a shudder out of him. He knows he should keep resisting but Atlas told him not to. Save his strength, he said, don’t fight them. So instead, he chokes out, “Atlas, I-I’ll do what I can. I’ll. I’ll try to hold out.” 

The radio crackles, but he doesn’t talk. The splicers all have a bit of a laugh, and then Owl turns his head back towards Rabbit. “Gentler this time. And keep that radio here. Let’s make sure Atlas can hear how he sounds when his boy’s sucking cock.” 

It’s not any gentler. Rabbit shoves his cock right back between Jack’s lips and wiggles it around inside, running it over Jack’s tongue and pushing the head against the back of his throat. He gags and Rabbit tugs his cock back, just so he can shove it in deeper. Jack’s left sucking in air through his nose, trying hard not to react to any of this. Maybe Atlas is coming to rescue him. God maybe, God please. The hand on his crotch keeps rubbing and he hates how nice it feels to be touched by anyone. 

“Y’know, maybe it’s best if we keep him. I haven’t gotten my dick this wet in ages. He’s got such a good fucking mouth.” Rabbit shoves in, both hands keeping Jack’s head crammed down. He can’t breathe with it pushing into his throat and he struggles, trying to pull off without daring to bite. Jack can’t go anywhere with those hands in his hair. The cock in his mouth twitches and Rabbit laughs as Jack gags, pulling back only once Jack’s eyes start watering. He’s left panting desperately, trying to pull air in before the cock’s shoved in his mouth again. “You think Atlas is jerking off watching this?” 

“That would be like him. Go on.” Owl says, and Jack’s head is turned. He’s left looking at Wolf who gives him a shrug that might almost be an apology. Not enough of an apology though, because he’s the next one in Jack’s mouth. His cock is thicker though not as long, and it’s fucked up how glad he is because that means he can’t be choked on it. Wolf’s not as rough either, and he doesn’t seem to be as interested in fucking Jack like a convenient hole. He just rocks into Jack’s mouth a few times, then pulls back so only the head of his cock is in it. One fist stays on Jack’s head and the other wraps around the base of Wolf’s cock. 

He jerks off, using Jack’s mouth to do so. “Suck the tip, just a little. I know you don’t like it, but you’ll make it quicker if you help me out. Just imagine it’s Atlas.” 

There’s another burst of static from the radio and- and Jesus, Atlas is listening in on this. He’s hearing them talk to Jack and… and he’s hearing the wet sounds Jack’s mouth is making. Maybe he is jerking off. Maybe he’s still in his booth with his jeans open, stroking his cock, imagining that Jack’s mouth is on it. 

The hand on his cock gets Jack’s fly open and then there’s the feeling of something sharp and steely as it slides inside, one of the splicer hook’s stroking him through his underwear. Jack tenses up, half-expecting it to rip into him and cut him open. It doesn’t though, it just steadily strokes up and down the length of his cock. 

He hates this and he’s not sure what’s worse - that he’s getting hard with her touching him with those deadly hooks, or that he’s getting just as hard knowing that Atlas is watching. His face burns as he starts sucking, telling himself that it’s just to get this over with. He’s only doing this to end this, or to keep them distracted enough that his wounds will take him out. 

“Nicely done there. Look at him go. What a good cocksucker. It’s a waste you aren’t using all of his mouth though.” Rabbit says, and the Wolf rolls his eyes. But he also takes his fist off his shaft and pushes in deeper, giving Jack something larger to suck on. At least he’s going slow instead of fucking him so hard it hurts. Jack tries desperately to tune out what’s happening to him, but then the tip of the hook gently runs over the head of his cock and he moans around Wolf’s shaft, and he feels it twitch inside his mouth too. Rabbit seems to enjoy that more than anyone else does. “Jesus, shove the fuck over.” 

Rabbit hooks a finger into the side of Jack’s mouth and then he’s pushing his cock inside, not giving Wolf time to pull back. Jack grunts out a protest but he can’t do a thing with two dicks in his mouth at the same time. His lips are stretched out and while Wolf rocks only a little, Rabbit starts thrusting again. He can’t get in deep this time, but it still fucking hurts and he’s drooling hard, unable to keep it in when his mouth is split open like this. It’s the worst thing he’s had to do - the worst thing he’s ever had done to him - and no matter how much he tries to let his mind go blank, he’s pulled back in every time they choke him or yank too hard on his hair. 

He’s not sure how long they do that, but he’s not prepared when Rabbit grunts and then there’s something hot and wet in Jack’s mouth. It’s come, there’s come in his mouth, and he’s gagging on it. Some of it, he swallows, but some goes dripping out of his mouth. Rabbit sighs and pulls back, and then Wolf pulls Jack’s head back over to him fully, rocking in faster. It’s easier to deal with just him, but he’s barely sucking anymore. 

He can still feel Rabbit’s cum in his mouth, still taste how disgusting it is, and it makes him feel like he might throw up. Worse than that though, he feels ashamed that he just knelt here and let it happen. He knows what Atlas told him to do but what he wants to do is to rage and fight and just… and do something! For God’s sake, he just had a splicer come in his mouth! And there’s another with his cock still in Jack, thrusting away, and the Wolf isn’t even looking at Jack as he does it. His eyes are pointed at the wall and he’s mechanically thrusting into Jack like his very presence is just an inconvenience he has to deal with. Jack’s stomach twists and his cheeks are red with rage, and red with shame knowing that he’s willing to kneel here and let these splicers do whatever they want, just because Atlas told him to.

Then Wolf shoves his cock in deep as he can go and he feels it happen again. Twice in a row, he’s felt two men drop their loads in his mouth. Wolf doesn’t pull out right away, staying right where he is as his cock surges and keeps spurting. Jack swallows to try get the taste out but he can’t. All he can do is wait until Wolf finally pulls back before he’s left coughing. 

He glares up at them, spitting on the ground. There’s still come on the side of his lip and Owl pulls Jack’s collar up, using it to wipe it away. “That’s good. Let’s try Atlas again.”

“Fuck you,” Jack rasps out, and he’s angry with them, and angry with Atlas. He’s listening in and he let this happen, and he’s not coming to help him. The hook in Jack’s pants runs up his shaft again, pressing hard, and then it’s gone, leaving him a little desperate and mostly confused. 

The reason Cat let go becomes clear when she comes around, handing the radio off to Owl and then hiking her skirt up. They shove Jack onto the floor, pulling him so he can still be seen on camera, and then Cat kneels over him, promptly sitting on his face. “I took care of you. It’s only fair that you do the same.” 

It’s not the same as sucking a cock, not even a little. Her thighs are on either side of his head and she’s peering down at him, holding her hooks loosely in her hands. She’s got a strong smell to her, and she’s already wet, dripping down on his mouth. Cat rocks down against him when he doesn’t get to work immediately, rubbing against him. His hands are trapped under his back and it hurts, but all he can focus on is how hard he is, and how wet she is, and the way her hips keep pushing down. 

Atlas told him not to fight them, to just do what he has to in order to get through it and wait for a real opportunity. He steels himself and cranes his head up, pressing his mouth against her cunt, and then getting between her lips. Jack tries to remember what he heard and he starts licking her, the salty taste of her cunt filling his mouth. He doesn’t know if this is better or worse than the way the cock’s tasted, only that both experiences are humiliating in different ways. 

“I’m expecting you to do better than that.” Cat fixes him with an unimpressed look. She twists and then that sharp hook is in his face, making Jack freeze up. It’s not meant for him though, and he watches as she turns the sharp end so it faces out and then starts to rub herself with the blunt side, rubbing the metal over the top of her clit. Her hips rub back, and they rock into his mouth, riding his face. 

Jack grunts and he doesn’t care. He does but it’s the least important thing right now. What’s fucked up though is that he can see the camera from where he’s lying and he knows Atlas can see him too. Atlas is watching, and Jack’s angry with him, but he still can’t stop thinking about Atlas fisting his cock, jerking off quick and hard as he watches Jack get abused. It shouldn’t make him harder, it shouldn’t be anything but the deepest betrayal, and yet he’s still impossibly turned on. 

So his tongue seeks out the base of her clit and he licks it, starting slow and then speeding up to try match the way she rocks against her hook, hoping that means maybe she’ll stop. He’s never done this before and it’s harder than sucking cock was, but he didn’t have to do much for that. Jack tries his best to eat her out to get it over with, and… and to make Atlas hard. He hopes he’s hard, he does and it’s fucked up but it’s the only thing getting him through this now, hoping that Atlas is watching and that the reason he told Jack to let this happen is because he wanted to watch. 

“We should keep him,” Cat agrees, groaning as Jack licks her steadily. The taste of her is better than the bitterness of cum, and his eyes watch as she rubs her breasts through her shirt with her free hand, dragging steel over her nipples. From the camera, Atlas can see her, and he can see Jack underneath her. Maybe he can even see how hard Jack is. Cat just keeps riding his face. “We could probably make more money renting him out to others.”

“Or just keep him for ourselves. I could use some guaranteed satisfaction.” Rabbit jokes and there’s a foot on his cock again, pressing down on him hard enough to make him moan right into Cat’s cunt. He can breathe better than he could when Rabbit was fucking his mouth but he feels more trapped than before. 

There’s a moment when her hips go fast, grinding hard against his tongue and the hook, and then she’s very still, her head thrown back. She’s come, he thinks, and he’s relieved because it means there’s only the Owl left to deal with and then they’ll have to stop, at least for a little while. Maybe by then, he can cut his wrists open on this wire and die. 

After she comes, he thinks maybe that means they’re done but she rocks back forward after a moment, pushing her cunt against his mouth again. This time she slips her hook out of the way and slides her fingers in place, and Cat coaxes him into first licking again, and this time, into sucking on her clit. The foot on his cock presses down even harder than before, making it hard to focus on two things at once. But every time he falters, her thighs squeeze tighter around his head, egging Jack on with the threat of crushing him if he doesn’t do better. 

The radio’s set by his head and Jack turns red, because while the rest was loud, this is impossibly noisy. Every lick and suck makes a sound, and Cat stroking herself does the same, and the radio keeps crackling. Jack hates how hard he is and how much he’s trying to get Cat off, his ear mindful of the radio. 

“So why don’t you give him a hand it?” Rabbit says and Wolf scoffs - and it must have been him pressing down on Jack because the shoe on his cock lifts up and leaves Jack hard and wanting, his cock twitching desperately. Cat keeps rutting down on him and the radio keeps crackling, and then she’s yelling and that must mean she’s coming because her thighs squeeze him tight and Jack can’t breathe with all of her covering his face and nose. He can feel himself starting to black out, and thank God because then he’ll be free. He’ll wake up in a Vita-Chamber and he can escape this hell. 

But she loosens up just before he does and Wolf helps her up, leaving Jack’s face wet and revealing to the camera exactly how hard he is. They yank him up again and put him on his knees, Jack’s sweater gone from pink to red and his body feeling utterly lethargic. He couldn’t fight back now even if he wanted to. 

Owl must know that. He’s hard and leaking precum, and when he finally puts his cock in Jack’s mouth, he doesn’t bother warning Jack not to bite. He just keeps them so the camera can see as he encourages Jack to start bobbing his head up and down. Jack does it automatically, sucking as well since he knows they’ll ask for that next. Owl’s cock is long and as Jack sucks him off, he feels the tip bump up against the back of his throat. 

“He’s a real fast learner. No wonder Atlas’ put all his hopes on him. He’s just willing to do anything.” Rabbit’s laughing at him and Jack doesn’t care anymore. There’s only one cock left to suck, and then it’s over. He’s listening to the radio and he could swear that he can hear sounds coming out of it. Atlas is touching himself, he’s sure of it. He’s watching Jack right now, he’s jerking off to it, and does he hate himself for liking this? Does he feel awful knowing that he left Jack to get raped and that he’s getting off on it? 

Or does he just like the look of Jack on his knees and he’s imagining that it’s his cock in Jack’s mouth. 

Owl lets Jack suck on him, barely even guiding him. Jack pretends that it’s Atlas in front of him, Atlas with his jeans down around his thighs and his cock in Jack’s mouth. He bobs up and down, thinking about how Atlas’ voice would sound as he encouraged Jack to go deeper and faster, to fill his mouth and his throat with his cock. Owl’s quiet and Jack can close his eyes and just be what he wishes he could be for Atlas. The cock fills his mouth perfectly and pushes into his throat, and he works so hard not to gag loudly on it, to just suck on him and to pull off before it gets too bad. 

The radio crackles and he hears a sigh from Atlas, and then Owl’s shoving Jack off his cock, holding him still as his other hand grabs hold of his shaft and strokes himself hard. “Did you like that Atlas? Did you enjoy seeing him suck my cock? Maybe you’ll like this too.” 

And then Owl’s coming and Jack has to close his eyes as he feels it hit his face. It’s warm and it drips down his cheeks and nose, gathering near his mouth. He’s blinded by it and he doesn’t dare open his eyes while Owl comes. Atlas can see this too, Jack with his face covered in cum, and his cock twitches desperately wanting to come as well. 

There’s a leg shoved between Jack’s thigh and a command’s given to him by Owl, “Rub one out on my calf, you’ve earned it.” And he should be mad enough not to but even though he’s utterly humiliated by all of this, he grinds down on Owl’s leg instead, desperately trying to come. He’s so hard and he can feel the way the fabric gets damp where his cock’s pushing, and he’s so glad he can’t see right now because he knows his hips are moving hard and fast. He’s humping Owl’s leg like he’s a pet instead of a person, so desperate that he’ll do anything just to get this over with. It’s not like he’s enjoying this, and it’s more like scratching a wound so hard that it draws blood, just to get the itch out. Jack bows his head, still blinded by Owl’s cum, and pants as he rubs his cock against those dress pants. 

He’s right there on the edge when the radio hisses again and he swears he can hear Atlas breathing over it. Jack’s so fucking close and that’s just what he needs. He leans against Owl and his hips hit twice, three times more, and then he’s coming hard and fast. Jack can’t even think through the haze as his whole brain seems to liquify and go dripping out his ears. The rest of him feels nothing but the blissful relief of pleasure and his cock’s still jerking as they push him back and laugh at him. Jack’s face is red from exertion and humiliation, and he still can’t see a thing. 

“Alright, somebody get the bandages, make sure he doesn’t bleed out.” Owl says and Jack groans as he feels his sweater lifted, ripping away at the partly-clotted wounds. “So what do you think then Atlas? You want a repeat performance? We could work an agreement out, if that’s what you’re aiming for. What’s your weakness? You want to see him reamed out by twenty men? We could arrange for that. We’ll need ADAM of course and cash, but if you don’t want him back, we’ll take it and make all your wet dreams come true-” 

Jack’s listening, which means he hears the distant thud and the far-off whale noises of a Big Daddy. And most importantly, he hears a Little Sister. That means he’ll be angry, territorial, and ready for a fight. Atlas told him to save his energy. 

So he takes a deep breath and he bellows loud, loud enough to scare the splicers around him. Jack gets loud and angry, so much so that he can barely hear the Big Daddy coming towards them (and with all this sound, Jack knows he will). 

“Shut the fuck up!” Rabbit yells and backhands Jack, laying him out on the floor but he keeps hollering, and when a hand tries to quiet him, he bites it hard, drawing blood. “Motherfucker! Somebody get a gag!” 

“Shut up, you’re going to get somebody attention-” Cat says, and then the Big Daddy yells back, and he doesn’t need to see the colour on his porthole to know how pissed he is. “SCATTER!” 

There’s a clanking above as Cat probably clings to the ceiling and makes a run for it, and he hears another of them go invisible with an audible whoosh - probably the Owl, maybe the Rabbit - and then two sets of footsteps run for it as the whirl of a drill comes in range. Jack’s blinded and in pain but he keeps howling loud and loud, until the sounds on him and oH JESUS IT’S IN HIM-

He wakes up in a Vita-Chamber, fresh as a daisy. His clothes are clean, his body feels untouched, and there’s not a single taste or scent on him. Jack still feels dirty, but it’s a mental thing at least. And his weapons are back with him and that’s the relief he really needs from all this. 

The radio crackles to life. “Jesus Christ that was a close one. I wasn’t sure I’d be able to get that Daddy enough to you in time to be helpful. Are you okay Jack?” 

Is he okay? He leans on the back of the Vita-Chamber. He just got- … he just went through something nasty. Atlas saw it all, and he didn’t get a chance to kill the people who did it. But he’s got a chance now. That’s the only thing that matters. Any other feelings he has get shoved deep down inside and locked away, to be dealt with never. Atlas wants to know if he’s okay. 

“I’m fine.” He loads his guns and pushes the Vita-Chamber’s doors open. Jack’s still out of kits but there’s a Circus of Values somewhere nearby. He can hear it laughing. And he knows there’s first aid in there. “Did you see where they all went?”

“I’ve got ‘em all on here if you want to get rid of them first, before we get on with our real mission.” Atlas offers. Jack just nods. Yeah, he’ll work on that first. When he walks out of Arcadia, no one will know what happened here, except for him and Atlas, and neither of them will be talking about it anytime soon.


End file.
